Don't Take the Girl
by BWANDER
Summary: A song fic based on Tim McGraw's 'Don't Take the Girl'
1. Chapter One

Don't Take the Girl  
by: drama81  
  
*disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon that's owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own the song Don't Take the Girl, that's Tim McGraw's song.  
  
*Author's Note: This fic doesn't have a happy ending, sorry. If you don't want to read it hit the back button now. I understand if you don't. I was kinda depressed when I wrote this and I just happen to hear this song on the radio. I thought what the hell it couldn't hurt. This is the end product. I'm using the NA names for it, it just feels right. This is an alt-reality fic. In this one Darien's parents never died. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Darien, time to get up. You don't want to miss the big fishing trip do you?" Craig Shields said as he opened the door to his son's room.  
  
"Five more minutes, please," an eight year old Darien mumbled from under his covers.  
  
Craig walked over and removed the covers from the boy's head. "We need to get going soon if we want to make it to the cabin before dark," he told his son.  
  
"Okay, I'm up dad," Darien said yawning.  
  
"Alright, tiger, see you down stairs in a couple minutes. If I don't I'll be back to get you," Craig said as he left.  
  
Darien got out of bed and changed into some clothes and troded down the stairs to the kitchen. He went to the first cabinet and pulled out a bowl and then got a box of Kix and made himself some breakfast. After breakfast he went back upstairs and grabbed his suit case and fishing gear. He had been waiting for three months to go on this trip. It was just going to be him and his dad. He could hardly contain himself from bursting with excitement.  
  
An hour later and he had all his stuff loaded. Just as the two guys were about to get into the old pickup Serena, the girl from next door, came up to the front gate and opened it. Darien took one look at her and freaked out, she was carring a small suit case and fishing gear. "No way are we taking here dad. This was suppose to be just me and you, remember?" Darien said.  
  
"I know son, but her parents asked if she could go and I couldn't help but say yes. Besides it'll still be fun. We'll just have one more person to have fun with," Craid said.  
  
"No she can't go. I know we can take Dave or Jimmy from down the road. Why not take my best friend Andrew? Please don't let her come. Please don't take the girl, please," Darien pleaded.  
  
"Son, I know you really don't want her to go. I'm sorry but I already said she could. Besides, someday you'll change your mind," Craig said.  
  
Darien grumbled something not understandable and crossed his arms, admitting defeat. 'Man, how can dad take her? This was our fishing trip, just me and him. Now we have to take some dumb girl, well I'll make her sorry she decided to come,' Darien thought as he started to scheme.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Shields, Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Why hello Serena. Are you ready to fish with us," Craig said to the five year old girl.  
  
"Yup, I'm all ready," Serena said smiling.  
  
The three of them loaded up and left for the lake. After a four hour drive they finally pulled up to the cabin and unloaded their stuff. After dinner the three of them set out for a little bit of fishing before dark.  
  
When Craig got up to get some sodas for the three of them Darien made his move. As soon as he was out of sight Darien got up and walked over to Serena. "So are you having fun?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, this is really fun. Thank you for letting me come Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Well I'm not having fun. This was suppose to be between me and dad. You have no place here, so why don't you go for a swim," Darien said tossing the small girl into the water.  
  
"Help! Please help....I...can't sw...im," Serena choked out.  
  
"I know. This will teach you to come between my dad and me," Darien said.  
  
"Darien...please..he..," Serena said going under again.  
  
Craig came back and saw that Darien was alone and there were bubbles and some disappearing blonde hair in the water. He quickly jumped in to rescue the girl. He brought her out and checked to see is she was breathing. When she wasn't he quickly applied cpr and brought her back.  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Craig said.  
  
"No, I want to go home. Darien pushed me in the water then wouldn't help me," Serena said crying.  
  
"Darien is this true?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yes, this was supposed to be a trip for just you and me. That brat had to tag along. I hate her dad, I hate her so very much," Darien said.  
  
"We'll talk about this later young man. I need to get Serena back to the cabin. You gather the fishing gear up and head back," Craid said.  
  
One hour later showed Darien and Craig talking while Serena slept in one of the bedrooms. "Do you know she almost died today?" Craig asked.  
  
"So what? She wasn't suppose to be here anyways," Darien said as angry tears filled his eyes.  
  
"So what?!? So what?!? I didn't raise you to do something like this. First thing in the morning you are going to apologize to her. Then you are not leaving the cabin for the rest of the time we are here. When we get home you are grounded until further notice. Do you understand me young man?"  
  
"Yes sir," Darien said as a couple tears fell from his eyes.  
  
In the morning Darien came from his bedroom to get some breakfast. When Serena saw him she shrank away in fear. Darien saw her and tears started to form in his eyes. 'Did I really scare her that bad? I know what I did was wrong, but she shouldn't have been here in the first place. I didn't want her to die, but I wanted to spend some time alone with my dad," Darien thought.  
  
"Good morning Serena, Darien," Craid said as he came into the kitchen. "Do you want to go out with me today Serena?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds like fun Mr. Shields," Serena said.  
  
"Darien do you have something to tell Serena?" Craig asked his son.  
  
"Sorry Serena," Darien said.  
  
"That's right," Craig said.  
  
"Sorry you had to come," Darien said.  
  
"Darien go to your room now. If you aren't there when we get back then you will be in even more trouble," Craig said.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm also sorry for the way that Darien has treated you. He is in a lot of trouble," Craig said.  
  
"It's okay, I forgive him," Serena said smiling.  
  
The rest of the trip went without incident. As they left Darien came up to Serena. "Serena, I really am sorry I pushed you in the water. I was wrong and shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I forgive you Darien. I'm sorry for coming between you and your dad," Serena said.  
  
"It's okay. I was jealous, I still shouldn't have pushed you into the water," Darien said. "Friends?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"Friends," Serena said by passing his hand giving Darien a hug.  
  
*******  
  
Here's the end of chapter one. This is going to be a three parter so for the next part to come out quicker review. As soon as I get 10 reviews I will make chapter two. Ja ne 


	2. Chapter Two

Don't Take the Girl  
by: drama81  
  
All standard disclaimers still apply.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As time went on Darien and Serena forgot about the incident at the lake and began to grow closer. After nearly ten years Darien finally got the nerve up to ask Serena out for a date.  
  
"Serena, I was wondering," Darien began, "are you by chance doing anything on Saturday night?" 'Oh man this sounds so cheesy.'  
  
"I don't really have anything planned right now, why?" Serena asked. 'If he doesn't ask me out, I'm through with him.'  
  
"Well I was hoping that you would let me take you out to dinner and a movie," Darien said.  
  
"Yes!" Serena exclaimed, then quickly corrected herself. "I mean I would be delighted to. I'll see you Saturday Darien."  
  
As he walked away he had a stunned look on his face. 'She said yes. Oh my god, she said yes. I hope that I can get reservations in time, and Dad will loan me some money.'  
  
Soon enough, but nearly so for Darien and Serena, Saturday came. Darien had gotten reservations made at Red Lobster. (A/N: I know you don't really need it there, but that place does get packed and it is expensive so bare with me.) The two ate their meal and Darien paid for it then took her to the movies.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Darien asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, so long as I'm with you," Serena replied.  
  
"Well then how about Crazy/Beautiful?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Serena said.  
  
After getting into the theater, the two got a tub of popcorn and headed towards the movie show room. When they got there, they noticed a pair of chairs in the center row, right next to the aisle. They quickly sat and began watching the movie, although that didn't last long.  
  
As they stared into each others' eyes before a kiss a man ran into the room and quickly grabbed Serena. "Alright people, here's the deal, if you do as I say then no one will get hurt. If not then I start with this girl," the man yelled.  
  
Everyone sat still not knowing what to do. Darien looked into Serena's eyes and saw the terror in them. He remembered that same look on her face from when he pushed her into the lake so many years ago. He quickly resolved in that instant to do whatever it took to get her back.  
  
After waiting for a few minutes Darien stood up. "Sit down or else I will kill this girl," the man said.  
  
"Please don't do that. I don't know what you want, and I don't care. I'll give you anything I have, just please give me back the girl," Darien pleaded.  
  
"Well now, what do you have that I could possibly want?" the man asked.  
  
"Here, take my money, I know it's not much, but it's all I have," Darien said.  
  
"Not good enough, what else ya got son?" the man asked greedily.  
  
"Here's my wallet. It has my credit cards in it. How about this watch. My grandfather gave it to me. I know it looks old, but it is worth some money. It's made from gold," Darien pleaded.  
  
"Sounds good, but not good enough. I need a way out of here," the man began.  
  
"Here's the keys to my car. Go ahead take it. Just please don't take her away from me. I need her, she's my life," Darien said.  
  
The man quickly grabbed the keys and headed for the door with Serena in tow. Darien quickly jumped up and rushed the man. He hit the man with a quick snap to the neck and dropped him. He grabbed Serena and ran to get away.  
  
The man recovered and stood up. He saw the young couple running and took aim. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a loud bang was heard and the man fell down with a bullet wound to his shoulder. An officer came in and quickly cuffed the man before he could do anything else.  
  
Darien and Serena looked up from the corner to see the officer cuff the man. They grasped onto each other and shared a long, passionate kiss. "Thank God you're alright. I swear if anything would have happened to you I would have killed him myself," Darien said.  
  
"Darien, did you mean what you said earlier? About me being your life?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you," Darien said. "Look, Serena, I know this isn't the best time or place for this, but," Darien said as he got onto one knee, "Serena Parker, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth by marrying me?"  
  
Tears formed in Serena's eyes, as she looked at Darien. She started to say yes, but found she couldn't speak. She nodded her head weakly before collapsing into his arms and crying tears of joy and fear.  
  
Darien held her tight while she let it all out. After she finished Darien wiped her face with his shirt. "You know you really are beautiful," he said.  
  
"Darien, I love you so very much, and I would love to marry you," Serena began.  
  
"But?" Darien asked.  
  
"But, I'm not ready to marry yet. I do want to marry you, but not now. I want to wait until I'm out of school at least," Serena said.  
  
"I had no other plan. I want you to finish before anything like a wedding were to happen. Believe me Serena, I would wait until the end of time to marry you if that's the way you wanted it," Darien said.  
  
"Darien," Serena said before embracing him in another kiss.  
  
The two left the theater after being interviewed by the police. On their way home Serena spoke, "So what's planned for the next date? Are we going to infiltrate a secret spy orginization?"  
  
"Oh much better than that. We're going to..." Darien said as they headed home.  
  
*******  
  
Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Now you know the drill, if you want chapter three then I need ten reviews. Until next time ja ne. 


	3. Chapter Three

Don't Take the Girl  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply, now and forever.  
  
*Author's Note: I know I said it would take another ten reviews for this, but since I only got 9 (Seven on FF.net and two on mediaminer.org) and it's been awhile since anyone else has reviewed I decided to go ahead and the third chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darien walked into the apartment he shared with his wife of two years. Serena walked into the room, well into her third trimester of pregnancy. "Hi honey, how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"It was very good. Money won't be as big of a problem anymore, I got the promotion today," he said giving Serena a hug.  
  
"Oh Darien, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you," she said.  
  
"Thanks, now how's the baby," he asked.  
  
"Doing great. The doctor said it would be any day now, and I for one am ready," Serena said.  
  
"I know you are. Have I told you lately, that I love you more than anything?" he said.  
  
"Just four times this morning, twice at lunch, three times when you called this afternoon, and oh yeah now," Serena said giggling.  
  
"Well I only say it becuase it's true," Darien said.  
  
"Go ahead, and wash up, dinner will be ready in a moment," Serena said.  
  
After a while the couple went on to bed. Sometime around 2:30 am a sharp pain woke Serena up. "Darien, wake up, it's time. Ughh," Serena said as another contraction hit.  
  
Darien roused at hearing those words. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys. He helped his wife into his car and quickly got into the driver's seat.  
  
Within twenty minutes Darien was at the hospital and bringing Serena in. He stopped at the nurse station to try and speed things along. "Hello, we need a doctor now," Darien said.  
  
"What is the problem," the nurse said, looking up from her computer.  
  
"My wife has gone into labor," he said.  
  
"Alright, just a moment please. Here while you wait, why don't you fill out these forms. I promise it will only take a minute," the nurse said. "Paging Dr. Brenshaw, paging Dr. Brenshaw. Come to the front desk immediately Dr. Brenshaw."  
  
After another agonizing twenty minutes Darien handed back the completed forms, all fifteen pages of them (A/N: I'm not sure how many papers there really are, so just look at this as a little bit of comic relief). "Excuse me, but do you know where they took my wife?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"She's in room 415," the nurse said, never taking her eyes off the computer.  
  
As Darien took off towards the elevator, he cast a quick glance back at the nurse to see she was looking at some web site that had comics on it. 'I wonder what she would do if a major emergency came up. Heaven forbid that she actually have to do some work,' he thought sourly while waiting for the elevator.  
  
"That's right, Serena. Just breathe now," a nurse said.  
  
"Forget breathing, where is Darien?" Serena said between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way, now breathe like the lamaze class taught you," the nurse said soothingly.  
  
"I don't want to breathe dammit. I want my husband, NOW!" Serena said as the contraction ended on a painful note.  
  
The door opened up anmd the doctor walked in. "How far along is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's almost ready, she at eight now," the nurse replied.  
  
"Very good, how are you doing Serena?" he asked.  
  
"I hurt, I'm tired, and I want my husband," Serena said.  
  
"Well, the first two are normal, and as far as you husband goes, he should be here any time now," the doctor said.  
  
The door opened and Darien walked in. He quickly walked over to Serena. "I'm sorry, but that nurse down stairs had all that paper work," he said.  
  
"Sorry about that, but this hospital's policies are outrageous," the doctor said as he extended his hand. "Dr. Brenshaw."  
  
"Darien Shields," Darien said shaking the man's hand. "How is she doing?"  
  
"I believe her exact words were 'I hurt, I'm tired, and I want my husband,'" Dr. Brenshaw said.  
  
"That sounds like Serena," Darien said.  
  
"Dr. Brenshaw, it's time. She is at ten now," the nurse said.  
  
"Alright let's go," Dr. Brenshaw said. "Darien, you're welcome to join us in the delivery room. We have a lot of fathers who do."  
  
The group went to the delivery room and got to work. Darien, for the most part, stood back and watched as his child was being born. One hour later the doctor walked up to Darien.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a boy..." Brenshaw began.  
  
"Doctor, we need you now!" a nurse called.  
  
Brenshaw rushed back to Serena, then at Darien. He nearly ran to the man. "We need you to leave immediately. There have been some...complications we didn't see until now. We are going to have to perform surgery. You can wait in the waiting room, but you must leave here immediately," Brenshaw said escorting Darien out.  
  
As soon as he was in the waiting room, not sure of anything else to do, Darien fell to his knees and prayed. "God, please don't take her from me. If you do, I don't know if I can go on. I need her, take me please. Take my breath away, take the heart from my chest, if it will help. I will take her place, for life without her would be unbearable. Please, God, just don't take the girl."  
  
He didn't know how long he had been praying, but the doctor came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Darien looked up into the eyes of the man. He knew something was wrong from the look the man was giving him.  
  
"Mr. Shields, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your new son is perfectly healthy. The bad news..." Brenshaw began.  
  
"Don't you tell me that Serena is gone. If you do, I don't know what I'll do," Darien said.  
  
"She isn't gone. At least, not yet. I've done everything I could, I'm so very sorry. If you believe nothing else, believe that," Brenshaw said.  
  
"Where is she?" Darien said, fighting back tears.  
  
"Room 415, like before," Brenshaw said.  
  
Darien ran off from the doctor and into the room where Serena layed. "Darien is that...is that you?" Serena asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, it's me," he answered.  
  
He went to her side and grabbed her hand. He gently squeezed it, and she squeezed back. "How is the baby?" she asked.  
  
"He's fine. What do you want to name him?" Darien responded.  
  
"Jeremy Thomas Shields," she said hoarsly.  
  
"That sounds great. Have I told you lately that I love you more than anything in the world?" Darien said as a few tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Only four times this morning, twice...twice at lunch, three times when you called this afternoon, five tonight, oh and right now," she said smiling.  
  
"I only say that because it's true," Darien said, more tears spilling forth.  
  
"I love you too, honey," Serena said as a couple tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
With that Serena closed her eyes. After a moment the EKG flat lined. Darien stared at her and set her hand down as he cried as he had never done before.  
  
Looking at her he started to recall all their good times. He remembered their wedding, he with his five groomsmen, and her with her five best friends. Andrew had served as his best man, while Molly had served as Serena's maid of honor. That day had been the best day of Darien's life and he knew it.  
  
He didn't know why, but his thoughts traveled back to five years before, when a man had burst into a theater and held Serena hostage. Though it had been very hard on the both of them, they came out of the ordeal alive, and engaged. Even after five years Darien couldn't believe that she had said yes.  
  
His thought finally went back to fifteen years ago. He thought of how their friendship had truly began with a fishing trip. He hated the fact that he had almost killed her then. All of their ordeal over something simple as his father's attention. He knew that was the moment that he had started to fall for Serena, and to think he was only eight years old.  
  
*******  
  
That's it. This is the final chapter, I'll be doing a quick epilogue so I'm not quite finished with this story yet. Just for the records, no I don't hate Serena, this is just a very sad song and I hope I've portrayed that in this story. Well until next time, ja ne. 


	4. Epilogue

Don't Take the Girl   
by: drama81   
  
*Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers still apply, so in other words I own nothing. Other people with powerful lawyers own Sailor Moon and all related characters, and Tim McGraw (or his record company) owns the song Don't Take the Girl.   
  
Epilogue   
  
Darien walked up to the grave he had been visiting every day for the last eight years. He placed a red rose by the headstone and began to talk. "Hello Serena, even though we can't be together right now I want you to know how much I love you. Our son looks just like me, but he has all of your personality traits. If I didn't know better, I would swear that he was you reincarnated. He is so very full of life. I wish you could see him.   
  
"I know that I have always told you that I love you, and I still do, but my heart has started to move on. I've met someone, and Jeremy likes her too. It's Raye. I've asked her to marry me, she said yes. I know Raye was your best friend, but after you passed on everything just fell into place. We were there for each other and one thing led to another, and well here we are now, engaged. Don't worry about her taking your place in my heart, she could never do that. She has her own place, just like I know you would want.   
  
"Serena, I miss you so much. I know it's been eight years, but the heart ache is still there. I always thought we would last forever. That nothing, not even death, would come between us. I was wrong, but I know I have to move on. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything," Darien said.   
  
"That was beautiful sweetheart," an angelic voice called out.   
  
Darien looked up from the grave and saw Serena floating there before him. "S..Serena?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, Darien, it's me," she said smiling.   
  
"But how?" he asked, astonished at seeing her before him.   
  
"I've been given permission to talk to you for a couple moments. Before you say anything I want to say thank you for being everything to me that you were. I know what's been going on in your life. I have been watching from above, and am very proud of both you and Jeremy. He really is an amazing boy isn't he? I'm glad you have started to move on and proposed to Raye. I couldn't be happier for the two of you. I really shouldn't tell you this, but you two will have a couple children together, and everything will be great for you. I wanted to tell you, that I'm very happy for you, and wish you nothing but happiness in the future. Darien, I have to go now, but we will be together again eventually. Until then I will continue watching over you and Jeremy. Good bye my love," Serena said before disappearing.   
  
Darien wiped a few tears from his eyes before heading back to his car. After he got in, Raye drove on to their house. "So did you tell her everything you wanted to?" she aksed.   
  
"Yes, and she's glad we started seeing each other," Darien said.   
  
"Serena, I should be upset with you for telling them of their future, but I'll let it slide this time," an angel said.   
  
"They make a great couple don't they?" Serena asked.   
  
"Yes, they do. Don't worry, he will never forget you," the angel said.   
  
"I know he won't, and when it's time for him to come here, I'll be waiting," she said.


End file.
